Drosophila is one of the outstanding models for studies of animal genetics, development, and regulation. As a genetic model, it has been characterized more fully than any other metazoan. At the same time, because of evolutionary conservation, Drosophila has turned out to be an important model for fundamental studies of medical, agricultural, and biotechnological interest. Thus, it appears that >75 percent of human disease genes have Drosophila homologs. The completed Drosophila genome sequence, ongoing EST projects, and the increasing application of high-throughput genomics techniques by fly workers are paving the way for a comprehensive functional genomics of Drosophila. To reach this goal, the community requires ready, economical access to quality-assured genomics materials. The Drosophila Genomics Resource Center (DGRC) provides the research community with access to genomics resources and facilitates their effective use. Specifically, the DGRC: 1. Ensures the research community broad access to genomics resources by acquiring, archiving, curating, and distributing genomics resources including, clones, vectors, cell lines, and microarrays. 2. Facilitates the effective use of genomics resources by the research community by providing web based descriptive documentation, protocols, and guidelines; email and telephone help desk; outreach at conferences; and workshops. 3. Improves the genomics resources and protocols available to the research community.